1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, organic light emitting display devices have been in the spotlight as being display devices having fast response rates, high light emitting efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angles. These advantages are due to the use of an organic light emitting diode, which is self-illuminating (emits light by itself).
Such an organic light emitting display device includes pixels arranged in a matrix form, the pixels including an organic light emitting diode. The display device controls brightness of pixels that are selected by a scan signal, according to a grayscale of data.
Each pixel of the organic light emitting display device includes, in addition to the organic light emitting diode, a data line and a gate line crossing each other, a transistor, and a storage capacitor connected to the data line and the gate line.
Each pixel may include a corresponding transistor in order to further perform various functions. Therefore, a number of signal lines for providing various signals to transistors increases, and thus a pixel structure becomes more complex. For example, when an internal or external compensation circuit for compensating for luminance non-uniformity between pixels is applied to a pixel structure, a transistor related to a sensing operation for a compensation may be added. This increases the number of necessary signal lines, and thus this causes complexity of the pixel structure.
In addition, according to a demand or design need for a larger size and a higher resolution, the number of signal lines may be increased, and thus a pixel structure becomes more complex.
As described above, the number of the signal lines is increased due to the increased number of design needs, such as additions of various functions such as sensing and compensation functions, need for larger size and the higher resolution. Therefore, the number of IC pads and the number of ICs are increased, and thus the pixel structure becomes more complex.
This may complicate the manufacturing process, increase the possibility of defects, remarkably reduce an opening ratio, and considerably reduce the lifespan of an organic light emitting diode. Ultimately, a high quality display panel may not manufactured and thus the throughput may be reduced.